Kingdom Came
by Gingeraffealene
Summary: Just a short one shot inspired by and dedicated to the first Merlin fan fiction I ever found online: Kingdom Come. (It's on Tumblr.) I love the creative ideas in that story. This little story of my creation is hanging out on the fringe of the Kingdom Come AU. Merlin seriously needs to get some sleep!-so he does. He also deserves a really nice room of his own, don't you think?


A/N: You don't _have_ to read "Kingdom Come" (which in no way belongs to me!) before reading this story, but it would definitely help because this is all modern AU. You can find "Kingdom Come/Merlin IV" on Facebook and Tumblr. I also saw that someone posted it on this site, but it clearly wasn't the original team of authors. Kudos to those writers for their very creative ideas! They inspired me!

I think this story of mine may just have been an excuse for me to let Merlin catch up on his sleep and finally have a fantastic room of his own.

 **Kingdom Came**

Late one fall evening in King Arthur's chambers, Merlin sat beside the fire quietly polishing Arthur's boots as Arthur perused some important papers. Merlin yawned discreetly.

"Go to bed Merlin."

"'Just need to finish this."

"Merlin, you've been yawning all day -all week even! Go to bed."

"I will."

"Will you ever do as you're told?" grumbled Arthur, returning his attention to his work. Five minutes later Arthur noticed the absence of the sound of brush against leather. He looked over and saw Merlin sound asleep, chin on chest with the brush in one hand and a boot in the other. Arthur stood and strode over to his friend. Carefully he pulled the brush and boot away and set them quietly on the floor.

"Merlin. Merlin!" he whispered. Better not to startle this warlock from sleep. No response. Crouching before Merlin, Arthur shook his shoulders gently until Merlin blearily opened his eyes.

"You are leaving now or I'm putting you in the stocks. You choose: sleep in your bed or sleep in the stocks."

"Fine." Merlin relented, stood and made to pick up the boot and brush.

"Leave them, Merlin."

"Fine, I'll finish it tomorrow."

"No. You won't. You're taking tomorrow off."

"I don't want tomorrow off."

"I didn't ask if you did. You're taking tomorrow off."

"No. Arthur-"

"Don't contradict your king Merlin! About 1,500 years ago I promised you a day..no, TWO days off. As I remember, you thought that was pretty generous."

"Yeah. And then you gave me fifteen centuries off. I'm sooooo done with time off."

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Sire?"

"Could you, please, shut up ...and go to bed?" Arthur opened the door to his chambers, ushered Merlin out and stopped a passing servant. "Please send word to the castle steward that I will require the services of another manservant for the next TWO days? Thank you." He then withdrew into his chambers leaving a yawning Merlin standing in the hallway.

Arthur awoke to early sunshine streaming through the windows and the delicious smell of a fine breakfast. George was busy at the table.

"George! It's great to see you again. Did the steward ask you to fill in for a couple of days?"

"Actually, Sire, I am the castle steward. You requested the services of a manservant and I felt I could best meet that need in the short term."

"You are the steward? Well, that explains the excellent order of the castle!"

George straightened and accepted the compliment with a proud nod. "Thank you, your Majesty. I've finished your laundry, selected your clothes, prepared and packed your lunch, and ordered your horse to be readied for your hunt today. The weather looks fine with only a slight chance of rain. I see that your fireplace needs to be put right." He moved to pick up the brush and semi-dirty boots left on the floor beside the fireplace.

"Ah! Actually, ..you should probably leave the boots and brush as they are. Merlin will want to finish that when he returns."

"I can easily finish up here so there's no need for him to catch up when he returns to work, Sire."

"I appreciate that George, but I got those boots dirty especially for Merlin. I had to tramp around a bit outside before I found enough mud to get them dirty." George gazed at Arthur, eyebrows lifted in confusion.

Arthur answered his look. "If he doesn't have something to clean, he starts cleaning what's already clean and it drives me mad."

"Ah. Sire, we have many fine servants. Do you still feel it is appropriate to have him perform duties as your manservant given his title and position?"

"No. Absolutely not. But I tried firing him and it didn't go well.."

After breakfast a light knock came on the door and Morgana entered looking energetic and prepared for a day outside.

"Are you ready for the hunt? I'm really looking forward to this!" She noticed George clearing the table. "Where's Merlin?"

"He'd better be sleeping in. He's been overworking himself ever since the coronation. I was tired of his yawning so I ordered him to take the next two days off. He hates hunting anyway."

"Oh. Well, it'll still be fun." replied Morgana a little less brightly.

Arthur glanced over at her with a knowing look and she blushed and headed for the door.

"I'll meet you at the stables!" he called after her then mumbled to himself "It'll still be fun.."

The next evening Arthur and Morgana sat beside the fire in the great room sipping mead and enjoying each other's company.

"Have you seen Merlin?" asked Arthur after a lull in the conversation.

"No."

"Amazing."

"What?"

"Merlin hasn't turned up once in the past two days. I didn't think he had it in him… " Arthur remarked thoughtfully.

"Perhaps he recognized that he did need some rest."

"Yes, but he's never shown that much sense in the past." A thought struck him. "There's no tavern nearby, is there?"

"None that I'm aware of." answered Morgana, puzzled.

"Hmmmm. Well, hopefully he won't be continually yawning after this, but I'll be glad to have him back even if he is. George is incredibly efficient, but I just can't get as excited about brass as he does. Much more of his company and I'll be continually yawning."

"Mmmm. I didn't realize you just kept Merlin around for entertainment."

"Of course he isn't here for entertainment, but it's a definite bonus."

"Yes, well. It's always been refreshing to hear someone sass the king...and I do believe you enjoy it."

"Shh!" Arthur smothered a grin, got to his feet, and with a quick bow to Morgana left the room to retire to his chambers for the night.

...

The next morning Arthur was awakened by a respectful knock on the door. He called, "Enter" and peered through the dimness to see Lancelot and Gwaine enter his chambers.

"Sire, are you unwell? The meeting of the Round Table is waiting."

"What?! What time is it? Where is Merlin?!"

Gwaine pulled open the drapes to reveal late morning sunshine. He turned and remarked, "So...is this Merlin's revenge? Everyone knows he didn't ask for the time off."

Moments later repeated shouts of "MERLIN!" rang through the corridors. Merlin didn't arrive, but George appeared promptly followed shortly by the Lady Morgana.

"What's wrong?" Morgana asked.

"George, have you seen Merlin this morning?" Arthur asked, momentarily ignoring Morgana's question.

"No Sire."

"Find him. I want him right now." A worried feeling stole over Arthur.

Arthur paced his chambers while Morgana and Lancelot, seated at the table, looked on. Arthur's breakfast, sent up from the kitchen, remained untouched and untasted on the table.

Gwaine re-entered the royal chambers.

"Sire, the meeting of the Round Table has been moved to this afternoon as you directed. Has Merlin turned up?"

"No. Where is George?"

At that moment George returned to report.

"Sire, no servants have seen Merlin in the past two days. I checked his chamber, but he wasn't there, although there was an elderly man there. Perhaps we should awaken him. He may know where Merlin has gone."

"Wait," said Gwaine, "there are no old men or women in this castle. Everyone here is from Camelot."

"No. There is one old man in this castle..very old indeed..ancient." said Arthur slowly. Then, suddenly realizing he had no idea where Merlin stayed, he said, "George, take me to Merlin's chambers."

Arthur, Morgana, Lancelot and Gwaine followed George at a rapid pace through the corridors and down the stairs leading to the kitchen and the servants' quarters. They walked through the kitchen, turned past a storeroom and climbed up a short, narrow staircase leading to a closed door.

"These are his chambers, Sire."

"These." said Arthur, deadpan. "This. A storeroom."

"Yes, Sire. He made the selection himself."

Arthur opened the door and peered through the dark. A dim ray of sunlight drifted down into the room from a small window high on the wall. As their eyes adjusted to the gloom they registered a narrow room with a small candle-laden table, a chair neatly draped with a set of robes, nearly empty shelves lining the walls and a simple, wooden bed beneath the window upon which lay an unmoving form.

Arthur approached the bed, while quietly requesting, "Morgana, could you please light the candles?"

Morgana magically lit the candles as Arthur reached the bedside and peered into the sleeping face somewhat obscured by a cloud of white hair and beard. He recognized that face.

"It's Merlin."

"What?!" exclaimed Gwaine and Morgana simultaneously in whispered voices.

"What's wrong with him?!" asked Lancelot quickly.

"I've no idea." Arthur replied, "He appears to be sleeping. He's still breathing, albeit very long and slow." He gently lifted Merlin's thin wrist and carefully felt for the pulse under the cool, papery skin. "His heartbeat seems incredibly slow as well. What is it Morgana?" he asked, glancing over at the arrested expression on her face.

"I don't know… It can't be… I mean, I'm not sure…"

"Do you know what's happened to him?"

"Well, it doesn't entirely make sense to me, but I might have an idea." She moved closer to the bed. "Let me try to talk to him." Morgana closed her eyes and channeled her telepathy to Merlin's mind. "Merlin? Where are you? Merlin?"

Utter stillness replied to her efforts.

"Well?" prompted Gwaine a bit impatiently.

"He isn't answering at all." She reached out and softly touched Merlin's pale, wrinkle lined forehead. Suddenly her knees buckled, she sagged and began to fall sideways. Arthur caught her and set her in the chair Lancelot quickly pulled over. Her eyelids fluttered and she sighed deeply.

"Morgana!" exclaimed Arthur, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. The sleep must be magical. It's strong… It pulled at my magic like a magnet."

"What is it?"

"It's… It feels like Merlin is not only physically asleep...he's..well, how do I explain it? He is so deeply asleep that even his Magic is sleeping. I remember hearing something..something about a magical sleep like this. "

All four of them gazed pensively at the curled, ancient figure of their friend.

"But I don't understand." she continued. "How is he holding an aging spell while even his magic is asleep? It's impossible. It should be impossible!"

"We need to know more." Arthur stated shortly. "I need answers. There must be something or someone who can help us. I wish Gaius were here." He hesitated. "Wait! Where have we stored the magical artifacts we gathered from the vaults just before the last battle at Camelot?"

"Sire, I believe they may be in the special collections vault of the library." answered George.

"There is a library and it has its own vault?! I really need to get out and explore this castle." Gwaine remarked.

"Me too. It's time I got to know my new home." said Arthur.

"Shall we move him to the healing chambers?" Gwaine asked, still staring down at Merlin.

Lancelot broke in, "Sire, perhaps we should leave him here until we have a better understanding of what to do. He will be undisturbed at least."

After a few moments of hesitation he replied, "You're right. But, Gwaine, please fetch the Court Physician. Have him look after Merlin. This seems to be a magical ailment, but there may be something he can do. Lancelot can I ask you to keep watch here?"

"Of course."

He looked around. George still stood in the doorway.

"George, I need you to show me the library."

Arthur then turned to Morgana, who was gazing at Merlin with a tender, troubled expression. "Morgana, please accompany me. I need my Court Magician."

...

Gwen entered the library holding a thick book of collected magic spells. Morgana was skimming the shelves, searching for any more books on Magic. The tables were scattered with open tomes.

"I heard about Merlin! Is he all right?"

"I don't know. I just wish I could find a name for what's happening. It appears to be sleep, but it feels like much more than that." She heaved a frustrated sigh. "I need help!"

"I brought this book of magic. We used it to find a way to repel Elaine's curses. Maybe there are some answers in here."

Morgana pushed some books to the side of a table and they sat down, side by side, and carefully opened the cover together.

In the front of the book lay a faded inscription in somewhat trembly handwriting.

"My boy, never forget the sacred purpose of magic. I pass this precious book on to you, trusting that you will forever respect this knowledge and use your tremendous gifts for good."

Morgana's hands shook slightly.

"It must be Gaius' Grimoire." she whispered in awe.

"That's almost like having Gaius here." whispered Gwen with tears in her eyes. "Gaius would know how to help Merlin."

"Exactly." said a voice behind them. Arthur stood there holding a beautiful hunting horn embossed in silver, looking straight at Morgana.

...

Morgana sounded a long note on the Horn of Cathbhadh and stepped forward into the growing light. The outline of a figure she knew so well grew more distinct and approached.

"Gaius?"

"Hello Morgana. It's so good to see you looking like yourself once more. How are you?"

"Happy."

Gaius smiled. "I know our time is short and you've come to ask a question."

"Yes. Merlin is deeply asleep and his magic is as well. He appears extremely aged although he was granted immortality in his youth. We need to understand what's happening and how best to help him. Is it an illness? How can we cure him?"

"Do not fear my child, he is sleeping the Sorcerer's Sleep or some call it Sorcerous Sleep. It is healing for the sorcerer and for his magic after an intense trial. The sleep lasts as long as is needed to restore wellbeing and balance."

"Is there anything to be done?"

"No. It is a healing process. He will be fine. He has long carried a heavy load such as never has been borne by any warlock before him. There is no knowing how long the process will last, but take heart, he not only has magic, he is magic itself. The healing should be quite accelerated in his case, I should think."

"But why does he appear so old?"

"Because he is ancient. He is eternal. That is his name. That is the meaning of Emrys. Without the effects of magic you see him as ancient as he truly is."

Morgana felt relief wash over her. "Gaius, there is not much time left. Tell me, please, have you seen my son..Galahad?"

"Yes, my dear. He is a very precocious child."

"Gaius, will you look after him?"

Gaius smiled again. "I already do. He is a joy to me. Morgana, it is time. You must leave. In one year you may return again. Then you may see your son. Oh, and Morgana, could you please give Arthur a message for me? Tell him: Merlin was never in the tavern."

"Certainly. Thank you Gaius." Morgana turned away with tears in her eyes but with a much lighter heart and stepped into the world of the living without looking back.

...

In the small darkened room, Arthur, Morgana, Gwaine and the Court Physician, Gornemant, stood over Merlin's withered figure still unmoving on the wooden bed.

"Tell George I want to see all the unoccupied rooms of the castle fit for a Kingmaker. I am not leaving Merlin here. These are NOT his chambers. I don't care if he chose them. No more dingey rooms. No more dungeon-like cells. No more darkness. No more hiding away. No more isolation. No more." Arthur looked around. "Would you care to accompany me on a quest to find more suitable chambers for Merlin?"

...

After visiting eight rooms that were all good sized and in varied degree of luxury, Arthur turned to George in frustration, "Do all the available rooms look the same as the ones you've shown me?"

"Mostly, yes, your Majesty." replied George, unperturbed. "Perhaps it would help if you told me what you hope to find, Sire."

"I need to find a room where he will feel comfortable and WANT to stay."

"What makes you think he won't like any of these rooms?" asked Morgana curiously.

"Well, he knew there were chambers available and yet he put a bed in an empty storage room."

"So what would make him feel at home and make you happy?" asked Gwaine.

"Well, it needs to be a place where he can work and eat and sleep and be comfortable...something different..something that feels like what he's used to but much, much better. There should be more light and a place for his books, and his music and his painting and his telescope. A room that's cozy yet not too big, but not small by any means…"

"Well, you don't ask for much, do you." said Morgana sarcastically, eyebrows raised.

"Actually, Sire, I know just the place." cut in George.

Morgana and Arthur stopped and stared.

"There are chambers that fit that description. Follow me, your Majesty."

A short time later they approached a set of finely carved dark wooden doors at the end of a secluded corridor. A set of Sidhe runes was beautifully engraved in the stonework over the door.

"What does that mean?" Arthur wondered aloud.

"I am unsure, Sire. When the castle was presented to us the people of Avalon were very clear that everything we would need had been provided. This particular room is unusual and the runes seem to designate it for some particular occupant or purpose, therefore we left it unoccupied and unused."

Morgana stared at the carved stone. "The runes say 'Emrys'.."

She and Arthur stared at each other. George unlocked the doors and pushed them open.

"This reminds me of Gaius' old chambers. Look! Isn't that Gaius' medicine bag?" exclaimed Gwaine.

The room was warm and dark near the doorway. The ceiling was lower on this side of the room. The walls were lined with intricately carved dark, wooden cabinets and here and there bunches of dried herbs hung upon them. On the scrubbed wooden table beside the fireplace sat Gaius' medicine bag. Midway through the room a queen-sized four-poster bed cloaked with dark blue velvet curtains stood against the far wall. Beside the bed stood a small table topped with another intricate cabinet, a jeweled key in the lock. Then suddenly the ceiling vaulted to new heights and a semi-circular stone stairway led up to a circular landing. Fine french doors opened out onto a balcony. Below the circular landing, in the nook created by the staircase, sat a very comfortable looking chair surrounded by more bookcases. On the other side of the bookcases the wall was not so much stone as tall, arched and sparkling crystalline windows. The windows turned the corner and extended along the entire far wall behind an ornately carved desk. At the corner a heavy cabinet ready for clothing stood beside a partition. Beautifully embroidered tapestries adorned the walls. Thick, rich rugs covered the floor surrounding the bed.

"Wow." Gwaine remarked. "I think the people of Avalon have a favorite."

"This is definitely the one." said Arthur, in an awed tone.

"It's perfect." murmured Morgana.

"Almost perfect." said Arthur. "All it needs now are his belongings."

"Sounds like a moving party." said Gwaine.

...

At the apartment building in London, Arthur and the knights worked to box up Merlin's possessions.

"I guess he had plenty of time for reading." mumbled Percival as he and Gwaine taped yet another box of books shut.

"Have any of you seen the guitar case?" asked Lancelot gingerly holding up a beautiful classical guitar.

"Oh sorry, I moved it. It's on the other side of the sofa from you." Elyan called from the kitchen. "Do you think he'll want anything in here?" he asked everyone in general.

Arthur emerged from the bedroom holding an open box loaded with paints and brushes in time to hear the question.

"No! Not unless there are any jars of peanut butter or packages of chocolate cookies left! Do not pack any dishes!" He turned to Percival. "Have you figured out a way to transport that big telescope? It looks very delicate and complex. I'd hate to break it."

At that moment Gwen came through the front door followed by Morgana.

"That didn't take long." Arthur commented to Morgana, taking in her melancholy, red rimmed eyes and a single box in her arms.

"I only wanted my pictures and a few of Gally's things." She looked heartbroken. She noticed the box in Arthur's arms.

"Paints?"

"Oh yes." he replied with a gentle smile spreading across his face. "Merlin wasn't idle." He set the box of paints down then tugged the box from her arms and set it on the round coffee table.

"You need to see something." He put his arm around her shoulders and escorted her back to the bedroom calling out, "Everyone take a break and come see this!"

Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Gwen and Elyan crowded into the room after them. Arthur pointed toward the ceiling and said, "Morgana do you know a spell to reveal hidden things that sounds something like 'rveelen dee'?"

"Do you mean revelen dea." she incanted.

Suddenly the paint on the ceiling began to ripple and change. They all gasped as the living mural of Camelot was revealed. There was a moment of awed silence then Gwen spoke up.

"I can think of other things for Merlin to do besides clean your boots…"

...

That evening, after all the books were installed in the shelves, the clothing in the wardrobe, the paints and canvas in their new home in the windowed corner, the guitar reclined gracefully against the chair in the reading nook and the telescope stood perched on the circular landing before the balcony, Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen watched as the knights carefully and silently carried Merlin into the room. Percival lifted him from the litter and placed him in the bed.

"Is he getting older by the second? He seems even lighter than when we moved him onto the litter!" he whispered.

"Are you sure he's going to be okay?" asked Lancelot.

"Gaius said so." Morgana gently spread the coverlet over him.

"Careful not to touch him, Morgana! We don't need two sleeping sorcerers!" whispered Arthur.

She smiled and turned away. "Aren't you coming?" she asked as they all filed quietly out of the room.

"I'm going to sit with him for a while." he answered. As the door closed softly behind her he added, "I don't want him to feel that he is alone."

...

Merlin stretched and nestled further into the soft mattress. It was so warm. So comfortable. He didn't want to wake, but soon he wondered where he was and opened his eyes. He gazed in confusion at the dark curtains surrounding his bed, sat up quickly and magically threw them open. He gaped in wonder at his surroundings. He padded barefoot through the moonlit room examining everything and feeling so at home. He stopped at the table and ran his fingers over Gaius' medicine bag and the Grimoire. Tears filled his eyes. He was home.

As gentle rays of morning sunlight streamed into her room, Morgana awakened, sat down at her vanity and began to brush through her glossy waves of hair. Suddenly, her eyes fell upon a startling reflection in her mirror. There on the table behind her sat a perfect, vibrant bluebell standing in a thin crystal vase with no water. She jumped up with a joyful smile and quickly began to dress.

Arthur awakened to the drapes being pulled open unveiling a load of bright sunshine and a cheery call of "Rise and shine!"

"Merlin!" He bounded out of bed to hug his once again dark-haired, bright-eyed friend.

"Good Morning Arthur!"

"Don't you 'good morning' me! If this were the old days I'd have thought you'd been in the tavern but now I know better. Don't ever do that to me again!...or, well, I mean, if you need a break, by all means, take one...but maybe you can give us a bit of notice before scaring us to death."

"I'm sorry. That's never happened before. I didn't know.."

Arthur continued to rant over the top of him. "..just worrying, watching and waiting! Not knowing how long you'd be sleeping, not knowing what had happened. Just waiting day and night for you to…" He trailed off staring at Merlin.

Merlin stared back in silence, a sorrowful look on his face. "How long was it?" he asked.

"Long enough… Only 28 days." said Arthur ashamedly.

"I'm sorry. I would never want anyone to know that feeling."

After a long moment Arthur cleared his throat. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I really am in my 20's." Merlin answered with his trademark sunny grin.

"And how do you like your chambers?"

"It's all just..too amazing. I don't deserve it."

Arthur clapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes you do. And you're staying put..even if your chambers are finer than those of the King of Albion."

"Do you want to trade?"

"No. My chambers suit me. And anyway, I wouldn't dare argue with the Sidhe. Didn't you see your name carved above the door?"

"No, I guess I missed that."

"Well the rest of us didn't. Come on!" He ruffled Merlin's hair playfully, "Let's have some breakfast. I'm guessing Morgana will be here any second."


End file.
